1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates generally to processors and in a computing system.
2. Background Information
Despite well recognized advantages of using Java code such as portability, security, and code density, Java execution remains relatively slow thus militating against a wider acceptance into the marketplace. Accordingly, improvements to accelerate the execution of Java are desirable.